1. Field
This invention relates generally to a wireless communication system, and in particular to a wireless broadcast communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks typically have a plurality of servicing base stations which receive and transmit signals to users' devices within the service area of the respective base stations. Communication between a user and their respective base station is maintained as a user moves about the network service area by handing off the user from one base station to another.
Many new services are being offered to customers of wireless communication carriers. One such service is providing customers with multimedia content via the wireless communication network. For example, it is desired to provide audio/video content to customers as they move about the network.
Providing multimedia content via wireless communication networks presents several challenges. For example, transmitting multimedia content typically consumes large amounts of a communication system's bandwidth. Limitations in the amount of bandwidth available in a communication system may limit the amount and variety of content that can be provided, or transmitted, by a communication system. Bandwidth constraints can also be compounded by the addition of overhead messages that may be included in signals transmitted by the communication system. For example, overhead messages may be added to a transmitted signal to provide error correction for the signal. Bandwidth constraints may limit the quality of the transmitted content due to insufficient bandwidth to support robust error correction schemes. The effect of bandwidth limitations on the communication system, such as limiting the variety and quality of the content available, may lead to dissatisfaction to the users.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, apparatus, and techniques for improving bandwidth utilization in communication systems that provide content, such as multimedia content, to users of the wireless communication network.